Misconceptions
by Shen Gong Who
Summary: Watching his girlfriend drop from the sky, Brick comes to the conclusion: Blossom must be dying.


**How many times do you think I have to tweet the CW before they agree to letting me star as Blossom in a live – action aged up version of the PPG? Because I will tweet them every day regardless of my lack of experience. I'm trying to get that Cheryl Blossom length from Riverdale.**

 **This is crappy. I wrote most of it between 1 am and 3 am. I apologize.**

* * *

It was way too early to be dealing with this shit. Why were they even awake at this time? They were never awake at this hour. He usually had to flip Butch's bed on his way to work to ensure Butch would wake up within the two hours. Yet here they were at a gym, a bit after eight, for a workout. Why were they even at a gym? Their bodies needn't need exercise to maintain their builds. He voiced his question a loud and was met with a viridian glare.

"To show you what you're going to be missing out on." Really? What he'd be missing out on?

For the past two and a half years, Brick had been seeing the Pink Puff known as Miss Blossom Utonium. They had bumped into each other for the first time since some high school graduation party, the summer before shipping off to college (for her at least). He had been exiting the courthouse after Butch's arraignment when he saw her trudging up the steps, her head in a book. He thought she had been there as a lawyer's assistant (because they had those right?) or a witness in some criminal case, but turns out she was there settling a parking ticket. She had been at some conference in Citiesville and due to the city still maintaining their ban on superpowers within city limits she had to resort to driving. He didn't even know she had a license to be honest. Then again they didn't have a need for licenses did they? While at a stop light she had heard a nearby bank's alarm blare and swiftly pulled the car over into what happened to be a no parking zone. She could have easily challenged the ticket but that wasn't her style, model citizen and whatnot. Even if she technically had a record. A waste of money if you asked him.

Blossom looked up at him and made some joke about not being surprised at seeing the three of them there of all places, but all he could pay attention to was the way the sun behind her gave her this ethereal glow. He hadn't said a word, just stared at her. Boomer raised an eyebrow at him when Butch was the one to make a snide comment instead.

"Dude have you been listening?" the loud-mouthed brunet demanded.

"No." the brunet rolled his eyes before heading towards the free weights. Boomer gave him a halfhearted smile before situating himself on a rowing machine. They didn't need to workout this was stupid. Couldn't he have brought him somewhere useful? Like the god damn supermarket. Then again Butch seems to not know what those are, making him or Boom stock the fridge every week.

There were a hand full of people in the gym at eight am on a god damn Wednesday. A few guys whose head were about the size of a thumb compared to the rest of them stood by the weights spotting on another. Two women stood in front of a mirror performing leg workouts: dips, squats, lunges. And a few women ran on the treadmills lining the back wall. What the hell even is that weird rope thing that guy is doing? He's just snapping the rope... humans are weird. Above on several flat screens, different programs ran: a children's show, some crummy news station, a movie on HBO, other shows he was not familiar with. Rolling his crimson eyes, Brick walked over to the joint cable bicep/tricep bar. When in Sweatopia, do as the meatheads do right?

Butch's statement ran through his head once more, _to show you what you're going to be missing out on_. Did he mean all the women frequenting the gym at this unholy hour? Damn, a better turnout than Spring Break in Cancun.

Did people actually find dates at the gym?

Turning his head to the left to check on Boomer, he noticed the two women shifted closer to his side of the mirror. Shaking his head, he returned to his bicep curls. From the corner of his eye, he could see Butch placing the weights back on the rack before walking over to him. "See? Two birds, un stone-o."

The fuck did that mean?

Letting out a sigh, Butch explained his idiotic thought process, "One, I got you to come to the gym with me. Two, I told you you'd realize what you were missing." When did this what you were missing nonsense start? Sure the idea of him and Blossom being together had been a touchy subject during the first few months of the relationship. Any ex-enemy relationship would have been rocky, especially when you factor in the family and friends being against it. But ever resilient Blossom decided three months in to host a huge dinner for no apparent reason and invited everyone of importance in either of their lives. After serving the largest and most diverse array of food Brick has ever seen Blossom gave every guest an ultimatum. Sit and enjoy a meal or walk out - not just from the dinner.

No one had walked from the dinner. Though Mojo did ask if he could take the banana cream pie put out for dessert to go because he had an Supervillians of the World Convention in Boston the next morning and had a red-eye to catch. Blossom's look when he said that would be something he would never forget. She packed up the pie and sent him on his merry way.

(The convention went well by the way. Mojo received a lot of new ideas and gadget prototypes.)

For a little of two years, Butch had been supportive of their relationship. Why was his brother all of a sudden being a dick? Well more of one?

(He knew why.)

Glaring at the ground in front of him, Brick went to add more weight albeit he placed the pin on the most weight already. God damn Chemical X making this too easy. Turning his head once more to check on Boomer, he noticed his brother relocated to a machine working his lats. And the women had moved once more.

"Hey Butch." one of the women greeted, her eyes not on the one to which she spoke. Neither were the eyes of the other woman. Well shit. "You usually don't come this early."

"Especially during the week." her friend added. Nice to know this is a new occurrence created to bother him.

Butch smirked, "This is my brother." he said, answering their unspoken question. Yes, older brother, and he wants to go home and take a long shower before his shift. His P.O. would kill him if he showed up late. His boss would cite his usual spiel about reentry into society and steering from the path of recidivism. How it's already difficult enough for ex-cons trying to make it as proper citizens once more and being late just makes you less trustworthy. He'd gotten the speech once before. He had a legitimate reason for being late that day. He had to rush Mojo to the nearby Animal Hospital because he fell down the stairs and dislocated his hip.

His boss may not buy the, _my brother disapproves of my taste in girlfriends and refused to let me leave until I saw reason_ excuse. Seeing as said girlfriend is one of three protectors of the city. And the fact he likes her a lot.

(Well both of them did. Just one in a platonic sense and one in a romantic sense.)

Right as one of the girls went to make their move, every television set in the place flashed to a blue screen with a flashing 'Breaking News' in red. Three streaks raced across the sky, one blue, one green, and one pink fighting a monster in the middle of Downtown. The televisions were muted, closed captions explaining something was wrong. That this was not your average Monster-of-the-Week. They went from Monster-of-the-Days, to Monster-of-the-Weeks as years went by.

Opening his mouth to question what was wrong, the pink streak dropped from the sky as if a marionette had it's strings cut. Picking up speed the blue streak nose dived to catch her sister just before she hit the ground while the green one continued her battle against the monster.

Blossom fell from the sky

Blossom fell from the sky

Blossom fell -

Two bodies fell on top of him, holding him to the ground. "Bro don't. Let's calmly walk outside and then calmly go find her." Boomer soothed.

Blossom fell from the sky.

One second she was fine, the next she almost became a blob on 6th Avenue's pavement.

"Bro-" cutting off whatever his youngest sibling tried to say, Brick threw them off and shot into the sky - straight through the gym's ceiling - towards the Downtown Metropolis area. 6th Avenue, he recognized 6th Avenue, that meant Financial District. Hovering over 6th, he noticed a building from the clip recorded by the news, okay right location. Yet nothing was there. Not even a crack in the sidewalk from where the monster would have stepped. She wasn't here.

Her apartment sat on the opposite end of town in Little Tokyo ever since they allowed the trio to enter Little Tokyo once more. They wouldn't take her there right? That was too far... Bubbles' apartment was closer. Not as close as his but still it was closer than Blossom's and Buttercup's and their childhood home in the suburbs. Bubbles' apartment it is.

Without realizing it, the fastest route to Bubbles' apartment complex happened to pass right over their complex. Turning his x-ray vision on, he noticed three bodies inside of the apartment on the top floor farthest to the left. People were inside the Jojo apartment. Dropping to the balcony, he threw open the sliding glass door. "Brick! Shit, hi." Buttercup's voice rang out, "She's in the bathroom. Hope you don't mind. Bubs left her keys in her apartment and Bloss really had to go-"

Turning a glare towards Buttercup, he raced towards the bathroom door, "Babe what the fuck happened? You okay?" He tried the door but she had locked it, "Babe open the door or I'll kick it down."

"Nothing happened. I had to pee."

"Bull fucking shit, I watched you fall from the sky." Two 'oh damn's were heard, one from the living room (BC) and one from somewhere else in the apartment (Bubbles). "Now open the door."

The door opened, revealing a sliver of Blossom's face. Purple bags found home under her eyes and her hair could not be contained in it's ponytail. "See nothing wrong." Her eyes slowly looked up at him. Letting out a sigh, she opened the door wider, "Stop glaring. I'm okay." Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her in to him.

"You gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to wait ten years?" Burying her face in his t-shirt, she gripped the fabric to pull him closer.

"Shut up." she grumbled, her words muffled by the thin fabric. "That's classified information."

Letting out a small smile, he kissed the top of her head, "Having a crush on me in high school is classified?" She shook her head, grumbling something he couldn't make out. Taking her hands in his he led her towards his room. Gesturing for her to sit on the bed, he began digging through for something, anything for her to wear beside that stupid uniform. In other circumstances it wouldn't be stupid, but he did just watch her almost crash land into the ground so stupid uniform reminding him of that. Pulling out a pair of red sweatpants he threw them behind him. And a simple white tee followed. Turning to face her she looked down at the clothes she caught.

"Slip into something more comfortable?" Sending a small smile his way, Blossom stood to head to the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, she opened her mouth to say something before biting her lip, he must have decided against it, opting instead to inform him Hurricane Bubbles touched down in his kitchen.

She couldn't be that bad. Anything was better than Butch's sole attempt at making dinner.

* * *

He had never been so wrong in his life. Their breakfast bar/table had every breakfast food known to man; pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs of varying styles, French toast, Crepes, muffins. She even had homemade Danishes which he thought took hours to prepare. Though BC had run out for fifteen minutes to an undisclosed location. Which was gift. The catastrophic mess left in its wake, not so much. He knew with the delicious dishes available to them a plethora of dirty dishes would have amassed but damn Hurricane Bubbles is dead accurate.

Smiling, Blossom took a seat at their four person dining room set - as did Butch (who complained he lived there so he should have a seat), Bubbles and BC. Boomer claiming the smallest bit of space left on the counter as his throne. Blossom rose from her seat, gesturing for Brick to sit. He went to protest but she all but forced him into the chair, plopping herself down with him. This option is hundred times better than the floor. Butch sent a glare at them, chopping on a slice of bacon. Caveman.

Bubbles and Boomer initiated the table in casual small talk about work and life until BC began ranting about some civilian who screamed at her for saving him when a bus split in half on the highway. Laughing at the appropriate time, Blossom nibbled on a cube of mango. She hadn't touched either her eggs or her bacon. Was she not hungry? Popping a cube of watermelon from her small serving of fruit salad she leaned into him. The excitement of the events earlier would make sense for her picking at her plate.

Discussion over breakfast foods feed into playing Mario Kart in the living room. Blossom curled into his side, her eyelids drooping.

"You blue shelled me!" Bubbles cried out, bumping her shoulder into Buttercup's. Blossom jolted back into the land of the living. If not for his arm draped around her middle, Blossom would have fallen off the couch. Looking determined, she shifted herself to make her pillow, also known as his knee, more comfortable. "Babe you okay?" he whispered, even though everyone in the room could hear him. "You wanna sleep on a real bed rather than on my knee?" Regardless of her answer, he lifted her into his arms to bring her to his room.

"I'm fine."

"I'm locking my door and not letting you out for at last an hour. May as well utilize it." Her compliance came too easy. How tired was she? Placing her on the bed, he grabbed the blankets to drape over her.

"Thank you." She said softly, placing her hand over his.

"Sleep." She smiled, holding his hand. Fuck he didn't want to leave. But she needed her rest. "I have to make sure Butch and Buttercup don't break my TV. I would like a month of use before it gets broken."

"SUCK IT LOSER!"

"YOU CHEATED!"

Gripping the bridge of his nose, he let out an exasperated sigh, "Shit."

* * *

Around one pm, after letting Blossom sleep for two hours Bubbles stood to check on her. "She's probably not even asleep. My guess is she's watching some show on Netflix." BC joked, hanging half off the arm of the couch.

"Probably, she's been on a crime show binge." She had hadn't she? Their Netflix queue had several crime shows waiting for her to continue. "She's getting hit with a pillow if she is." The blonde laughed, disappearing down the hall.

It took a lot out of him not to be the one to check on her when five minutes had past and neither Bubbles nor Blossom returned his knee began to bounce. Boomer looked eyes with him before their drifted towards the hall. They were fine, he'd give them their space. Sisters have a sisters moment... without the third of their trio. Normal. Perfectly fine. Boomer let out a shallow laugh, sending a pointed look towards the hallway. No he was giving them their space.

It's been six minutes.

He stood up mumbling something about the bathroom even if Boomer knew it was a lie. He slowed his pace as he passed his room, listening for anything. Though the door was slightly ajar, all he could make out was Bubbles' back.

"Should you go again?"

"No I'm fine." Blossom hurriedly said, the sound of rustling sheets in the background.

Bubbles shifted her weight to her right foot, allowing the smallest of glimpses into the room. It was of the back wall... "You sure? I've never seen you drop that fast."

It's happened before? When? He's never seen it! Was it during their weekly team meetings in that weird room in the back of the lab tat the Professor never let them into? They ran simulations of moves.

"I think speaking with you doctor is the right move."

"Bubbles, I love that you care but I know I'm fine... well ish. I have an appointment at the end of the month, he'll bring it up undoubtedly."

Bubbles made a sound of acknowledgement though she did not sound to keen on accepting her sister's response.

Blossom had seen a doctor? Why hadn't she told him? Shit their leaving- he shot off into the bathroom shutting the door as quietly as possible. Hoping neither of them realized he was listening. Worried boyfriend meant eavesdropping is okay. It's a law or something.

The rest of the day passed by much the same. The girls stayed, Bubbles making food for everyone and Boomer reluctantly cleaning the dishes. Buttercup and Butch picked out movies for them to watch or video games for the group to battle against each other. The Smash Bros. competition may have been even more competitive than the Mario Kart one. The Mario Party contest being the least severe seeing as half of them had no clue what they were doing. Ordering Chinese for dinner - Bubbles had made a breakfast buffet and a mini buffet for lunch - everyone littered around the dining room table. They really needed a bigger one. Bubbles and BC asked if they could stay to make sure Blossom was okay. Cutting off any response Butch could have come up with, Brick told them they could have the couch. It was a pull out.

Boomer offered they play a board or card game. Buttercup's one rule was it couldn't be Cards Against Humanity. Which lead them to this.

"Okay my turn!" Bubbles chirped, dropping her her perch on the counter to pull a card from the pile. Reading it over she let out a small smirk, "Things that make sex fun."

Butch and Buttercup instantly jotted something down, Boomer taking his time. Blossom thought for a moment before writing out her answer. He put something down though he doesn't recall. Instead he sat mapping out every line that made up Blossom's face. The woman before had yet to open her mouth about what happened earlier that morning. About her falling from the fucking sky like a rag doll. She put on a brave face and pretended everything was fine. But everything was not fine. What could i be that Chemical X couldn't fight off and she seemed wary about telling him. It couldn't be a pathogen, could it? Chemical X fought off any disease faster than a human could. Then again none of them had been exposed to anything too serious or diagnosed with anything terminal. His eyes widened in fear, it wasn't something terminal was it?

Fuck he definitely had to do this tonight then. No more backing out. Brick had to make every moment count. Chemical X may slow down the process, but like Deadpool doesn't defeat the cells.

"I like how the quote unquote sweet and innocent one drew a card about sex." Butch joked while Bubbles shuffled the answers about.

"Sweet and innocent my ass." BC grumbled, lifting her beer to her lips. BC had a beer like he and his brothers, while Bubbles drank a bottle of Barefoot Moscato alone. Blossom nursed a glass of iced tea. Could terminally ill patients have alcohol? Oh my god how did he not notice this?! She had been changing things in her diet recently. She'd become more meticulous in her following of the food groups. Was it due to chemo? He knew chemo affected a person's appetite and made them tired. She's been tired a lot too, if those bags under her eyes were any indication. Had her hair been falling out?!

To be fair she sheds like a German Shepard...

"Alright so we got-" Bubbles started, laying down the first piece of paper.

"Wait you can't make a statement like that and not explain the context behind said statement." Butch interrupted, glancing between BC and Bubbles.

"There's no content to fill. Bubbles is a normal human being. There's no reason to be labeled sweet and innocent. Especially to heroines who beat up bad guys for a living. Fighting, even when used for the greater good, isn't very innocent. Someone has to get hurt." Blossom grumbled, glancing at the paper, "Bubs."

Giving her sister a small smile and muted, thanks, Bubbles began reading off the responses.

 _Having someone else participate_

 _With someone you care about_

 _Butch not being there_

 _Polygmy_

"The last one isn't legible. Bloss what does that say?" Bubbles held out the paper for her sister who shrugged in response, "Okay and nonsense. Great. Since there's a spelling mistake, that one's Butch, here you go." she said handing over one of the slips. "Mean comment, BC." She then tried to decipher who wrote the last three. She then handed them out. "Did I get it?"

Glancing at the slip of paper wouldn't have helped, he could have handed in a blank slip and he wouldn't even know. "Nope." Blossom said, placing her paper down. Boomer shaking his head as well.

"Poop."

"Don't worry you got us right, right Butch?" BC taunted, gaining a middle finger salute.

After placing two tallies under Bubbles' name, Blossom placed her head against his shoulder, "I was the other participant."

"I was with someone you care about." Simultaneously Blossom and Bubbles both said aw to Boomers admission.

"Apparently my handwriting is illegible."

Blossom looked up to him with wide eyes, silently asking if he was okay. He should be the one asking that, not her.

"You are writing with your non-dominant hand. What were you trying to write?" Bubbles asked, leaning forward on the counter. He shrugged.

Buttercup took another swing from her beer before hoping off the counter. "Things you shouldn't say to get out of a speeding ticket... Too bad it's not a parking ticket." The smirk she sent Blossom had been returned with a glare.

Boomer raised an eyebrow but nonetheless continued with the game. Butch on the other hand had to make a comment, "Ms. Actually Perfect got a parking ticket?"

Bubbles leaned against her sister, who had reclaimed her spot on the counter, to adjust her sandal. "She also has a sealed record."

"Wait what?!"

"You're shitting me."

Blossom shifted in her seat, hiding herself behind the rim of her glass. "It's been expunged." Butch went to open his mouth but Blossom continued. "You need to be a first time offender to even have a shot. Which unlike you three, I am. You need to fulfill your sentence completely, which I did. 200 hours of community service. There is an allotted amount of time before one can petition for expungement. I waited an extra two years just to be safe because there is no automatic expungement at the age of eighteen here."

Boomer let out a laugh and nodded his head. Butch looked shocked, "No seriously, you've got to be shitting me."

"I have a sealed juvenile record. I'd show you but I need to have multiple documents filled out to be able to open the file."

"You're not shitting me?" She shook her head. Butch turned his attention to Brick.

"Kind of sad to say, but every women I've dated at one point in their lives got caught doing something illegal."

Blossom sent him a soft smile, "You have a type."

"Apparently."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Can we get back to our game?"

"Well now that I know we have more criminals in this room, shit just got interesting." Butch smirked, throwing back his beer. He gestured his bottle to the group, Brick and Boomer asking for refills. Buttercup shook her head. Upon Butch's return there were four pieces of paper on the table.

"Waiting for you dumbass." He hurriedly scribbled something down, throwing the paper into the pile.

 _This isn't the highway to hell?_

 _I've gone to plaid!_

 _Excuse me officer, do you know how fast you were going?_

 _I need to hit 88 mph for this to work_

 _My wife left me for a police officer I thought you were trying to give her back_

"Really? The wife joke?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and examined the papers once more.

Boomer looked down at the slips and made a face, "I don't get the plaid one."

"Well now I know that's not yours." Buttercup distributed the papers out, thought about it once more before saying, "Am I right or am I right?"

Bubbles nodded, "I hoped the guys knew _Spaceballs_. Otherwise it was between Bloss and I." Boomer looked even more confused.

"Yea you got mine." Blossom placed two tally marks under Buttercup's name. Ah she was the officer one.

"I figured Butch did the wife joke. And I'm sorry Boomer but I didn't think you would remember the exact speed from _Back to the Future_."

"I didn't." he smiled. Blossom then placed three more tallies.

* * *

"The girls are set up on the couch. They're watching some reality show to piss of Butch." he said, dropping to sit on the floor of the balcony beside her. A few of her flyaways danced about in the breeze, her legs curled into her chest with her chin poised on her knees. "Babe listen I understand if you're scared to tell me what's wrong. Trust me I get that." he reached out to grabbed one of her hands, "I'm admitting it you and will deny it if you ever bring it up, but I was scared too."

She didn't lift her head but her eyes did shift to look at him. "I've never seen you drop like that. I know during monster fights I'm supposed to sit back and let you handle them. It's kind of an unspoken thing. I never said anything because you've been doing this for almost twenty years now, you know what you're doing. At the same time that's also twenty years where you've never dropped from the sky. Well without reason. You were a decent ways from the monster when you fell, it's not like he swatted you. Something's wrong but before you decide if you want to say anything I have something to say as well."

"Brick-"

"Please just - just let me get this off my chest." She nodded her head. "I love you, I've been in love with you for a while and like I said I've just kinda sat back watching you do your thing because you sit back and let me do mine." She made a face and he put his hands up, "I told you nothing too illegal. Haven't done any felony felonies in years. Just little things like petty larceny." She rolled her eyes but smiled into her knees. "You cold never tell me what's wrong and that's fine as well, you don't make me tell you everything when I commit a crime. But if there's one thing I've come to learn it's that procrastination gets you nowhere and you should live every moment." He turned fully to face her.

"I hate where you live," She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "because you're all the way on the other side of the city. Not saying it's time consuming getting there, seeing as we can fly at rather fast speeds but it's the principle of the thing. Your apartment being across town means you're across town and not here. With me..." his voice trailed off.

"Brick-"

"Babe seriously let me get this off my chest I've been trying to for a while now." She silently nodded once more, choosing to sit cross legged facing him. The moonlight made him remember the time at the courthouse. She looked like an ethereal being once more, even in his sweatpants and some v-neck he dug out from the bottom of his drawer. She looked otherworldly and in a way she was. Created from a nursery rhyme of what little girls were made of and a chemical not common to even the chemistry community she was something the world had never seen before. And something that was gonna take the world by storm. Fuck maybe he shouldn't do this.

Taking in a deep breath he continued trudging on through his speech. "I missed work today because that meant being away from you. My P.O. is gonna murder me but after that news reel being aired on every station for three hours, I think it'll will be a light manslaughter." Shaking her head, she gripped his other hand in hers. "I love you."

"You said that already."

Letting out a chort, he nodded, "I did, didn't I? Right. Onwards not backwards." he let go of one of her hands to reach into his back pocket for the key when she smile. He knew he was a goner years ago - back in high school even though she didn't know the full extent of his crush - but in this exact moment he felt the arrow once more go straight through his heart. Shit.

"Babe uh fuck I." he stammered.

"Shit just marry me okay?"

Both their eyes widened, she went to say something before she gave him an incredulous look, "Why are you surprised? I'm the one supposed to be surprised. And you cursed twice in the proposal!" she dropped his hand, looking to see what his other was doing.

"Honest?"

"Preferably."

He pulled the key from his back pocket and placed it to her palm. "I was giving you a key to have you live here... with me... the guys said they found a place- or we could find a place if you don't wanna live here." His eyes widened once more, "I don't even have a ring and I blurted that out! I've thought about it but I haven't even planned anything. I kinda wanted it to be nice-ish. Because we're a couple who goes through shit each day about being together and I wanted to take your mind of it when I did actually get around to doing that and I-"

"Brick I swear to every deity this world has known if you didn't mean it-" she looked ready to kill.

"No I do want to marry you." He said hands resting on her shoulders, "I just wish I had done it right. It's just watching you fall like that, knowing you're dying, and the way you are right now kinda escalated my asking to this moment instead of when I bought a ring and planned something."

"I don't give a shit about a damn ring-" she started, running a hand through his hair. Was she crying? She then pulled back from him, "Wait, dying?"

This time he was the one to run a hand through his hair. "Yea I kinda figured it out. The whole dropping thing, the changing of certain dietary habits, your perpetual bags under the eyes for a little under a month now. And then Bubbles mentioned you should go back to the doctors. I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner. But to be fair, you could have clued me in."

Of all the responses she could have had, he did not anticipate her laughing. She cupped his chin and pulled him towards her. "You think I'm dying?"

"Yes?" he said shakily. What happened to his voice?

"And you still want to marry me?"

"Of course." There it was.

"You're an idiot, adorable, but still an idiot." Her lips met his gently, "Fucking idiot." She mumbled pulling away for just a moment before kissing him again. Not that he minded the distraction because he liked it, he really did, but why was he an idiot. She pulled back once more, grabbing his hands.

"I fell from the sky because of my powers failing." Shit she was dying. His fingers ghosted across her cheek, trying to save every inch of her face to memory as if this was their last moment together. "Because my doctor, the Professor, and I have come to the conclusion during pregnancies our powers center around protecting the fetus. And the bags are from usual bouts of morning sickness at 2 am and again at 4 am."

"Come again?"

Instead of words, Blossom placed their joined hands to her abdomen. "In a couple months I'm gonna look like a balloon, not like I belong in the morgue."

 _During pregnancies._

 _The fetus._

 _Morning sickness._

"An actual kid is inside you?" Fascinated, his fingers slowly traced over her skin.

"Well not a kid but a fetus at the moment." Her smile fell a little, I'm sorry for not saying sooner. I didn't even realize I hadn't had my period in two months until two weeks ago. Between my internship and then the interview for an official position, I wrote it off as stress."

They made a living being?

"Wait so that whole speech was just for me to move in? Fuck I wish I heard the marriage one." How could she be focusing on that? They made a living thing! They were gonna have a kid! It seemed unreal! He never thought he'd have kids, came with the whole criminal history. Or even find someone to love him. He's basically a child still - they are both - and now they're gonna be in charge of another person. At least he hadn't killed Boomer or Butch while helping Mojo and HIM raise them. (Blossom and her sisters on the other hand did kill them but that was a lifetime ago.)

"Brick?"

"Yea, speech yea. There's a baby in there." He ignored her correcting his terminology, "Shit, we definitely need a new place. Forget that key. I am not raising a kid in this place. Butch's sat on the couch naked. Even if we replaced it our poor kid's gonna be scarred." Placing a kiss to her forehead, he shifted her closer to him. "You okay being stuck with me for at least eighteen years?"

"I haven't been married so I may be wrong but, isn't marriage forever, not eighteen years?"

He loved her.

(And she wasn't dying. And in less than ten months, she'd be bringing a living thing into this world.)

* * *

 **I played a game similar to Nasty Things (I could have sworn it had a black box not a brown one) but the level of fun is still the same. You realize how fucked up your friends are and it is great.**


End file.
